Love Game
by ParkNeulRin
Summary: Lee Hyukjae, namja yang benar-benar beruntung. Hubungannya dengan sunbae nya yang sesama namja bisa diterima dengan mudahnya oleh orang-orang di sekolahnya. Dan hubungannya dengan namjachingunya begitu mulus, sehingga ia merasa...bosan. Namun, kedatangan seorang murid baru tampaknya akan menghilangkan kebosanannya. Or so he thought. / Haehyuk, slight!Sihyuk / BoyxBoy / DLDR


**Love Game**

Pairing : Haehyuk, Sihyuk

Warn : Abal, OOC, Typo(s), **non-EYD**, alur membosankan, dll~

Disclaimer : this fic is **mine**!

Author : ParkNeulRin

Jangan paksakan diri anda untuk membaca, jangan buang energi anda untuk membaca jika anda tidak suka dan akhirnya hanya meninggalkan _flame_. Dan bagi yang tertarik, tolong tinggalkan jejak, _ne_?

.

.

.

"_Umma_, aku pergi dulu!" pamit _namja _manis dengan rambut cokelat sambil berlari secepat kilat keluar dari rumahnya. Sepatunya belum diikat dengan benar, ia masih terlihat mengunyah _toast _yang merupakan sarapannya. Kaki-kakinya berusaha bergerak secepat mungkin menuju mobil _sport _berwarna merah yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

_Brak!_

Ia membanting pintu mobil itu dan segera membetulkan tali sepatunya. Ia memakai sabuk pengaman dan menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil. Tak lama kemudian, mobil itu melaju menuju sekolah mereka—sang penumpang dan supir.

"_Mianhae_ Siwon _hyung_, aku bangun kesiangan…" ucap _namja _manis itu dengan nada bersalah. _Namja _di sampingnya tertawa kecil dan mengelus rambut _namja _manis itu sekilas.

"_Gwenchana _Hyukjae, kita masih belum terlambat kok." jawab _namja _itu. _Namja _manis itu a.k.a Hyukjae tersenyum kecil dan menatap keluar jendela. Sepasang burung yang tengah berkicau di sebuah pohon menarik perhatiannya. Meski hanya sekilas, ia bisa melihat betapa indahnya hubungan yang dimiliki kedua burung itu. Mungkin hampir sama dengan hubungannya dengan _namja _tampan di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah dengar? Hari ini ada siswa baru, anak kelas 1." ucap Siwon.

"Hmm? _Jeongmal_?" jawab Hyukjae, terdengar se-ekspresif mungkin walau sebenarnya ia tak tertarik.

Jeongmal baboya_. Padahal semester 1 sudah hampir berakhir, tapi dia baru masuk_, komentar Hyukjae pedas dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae berlari ke gedung barat, gedung dimana ruang kelasnya berada. Banyak orang yang menyapanya di tengah perjalan jauhnya (berterima kasihlah pada orang bodoh yang membuat parkiran mobil berada di ujung paling timur sekolah, yang memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit menuju gedung barat jika kau berjalan dan 10 menit jika kau berlari dengan kekuatan _full_).

"Eh—Awas!"

_Brugh!_

Terlambat. Hyukjae menabrak seseorang. Hyukjae mengelus pantatnya yang mendarat dengan mulus di lantai dan segera bangun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada _namja_—terlihat dari celana yang dipakainya—yang ditabraknya dengan setengah kesal.

"_Arigatou_…"

Alis Hyukjae terangkat sebelah. _Bahasa Jepang?_, pikir Hyukjae. _Namja _itu menyambut uluran tangan Hyukjae dan Hyukjae segera membantunya berdiri.

"_Gwenchanayo_?"

_Namja _itu mengangguk dan merapikan rambutnya. Hyukjae menatap _namja _di hadapannya dari atas ke bawah. Rambut cokelat yang begitu rapi, kacamata ber-_frame _tebal berwarna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat culun dan seragam yang rapi. Tipe anak culun, pasti akan banyak yang mem-_bully _nya.

_Teng_

_Teng_

_Teng_

"Ah! _Mianhae_, aku harus segera ke kelasku. Permisi," pamit Hyukjae, lalu berlari terburu-buru meninggalkan _namja _itu. _Namja _culun itu menatap punggung Hyukjae yang menjauh, dan sebuah benda yang terjatuh dari saku Hyukjae—ia tau, tapi tak sempat memberitahu—menarik perhatiannya. Diambilnya benda itu.

_Hm? Kartu pelajar?_, pikir _namja _culun itu. Ia membaca data yang ada di kartu pelajar itu dan senyum _evil _terukir di bibirnya.

_Found you_!

.

.

.

Lee Hyukjae. Usia 15, siswa kelas 1-A _Asia Pasific International School_—sekolah Internasional di kota Seoul (Berhasil masuk berkat otaknya yang encer), anak kedua dari pemilik salah satu perusahaan raksasa di Korea Selatan, _namjachingu _dari ketua OSIS super tampan—Choi Siwon, siswa kelas 2-B _Asia__ Pasific International School_. Benar-benar anak yang beruntung, ditambah fakta bahwa sebagian besar orang di sekolahnya bisa menerima hubungan mereka—bahkan mereka memiliki _fansclub_! Tambahan pula, Siwon yang begitu sabar menghadapi kemanjaan dan keegoisan Hyukjae. Ia selalu menuruti permintaan Hyukjae dan tak pernah memarahinya. Hidup benar-benar mudah bagi Hyukjae, _ne_? Namun…?

"Haah, hidup ini terlalu mudah. Sangat membosankan…." keluh Hyukjae. Saat ini ia berada di atap sekolahnya, menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan merenung menatap lautan biru di atas. Angin musim gugur berembus, menerbangkan rambut cokelatnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Helaan napas lelah terdengar cukup keras dari bibir _plump _Hyukjae. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan seekor burung hinggap di jemari lentiknya.

"Banyak orang yang iri denganku, tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa. Justru aku iri dengan mereka-mereka yang memiliki hambatan dalam menjalani hidup. Sekecil apapun, aku ingin merasakannya…"

Melihat kedua bola mata bulat sang burung menatapnya intens, Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kurasa aku terlalu menganggap enteng kehidupan ini. Yah, sebenarnya aku bukannya ingin merasakan hambatan dalam menjalani hidup. Aku ingin merasakan hambatan dalam menjalani hubungan, seperti yang sering kubaca dalam novel…" gumam Hyukjae sambil memandang jauh. Wajahnya sedikit memerah menyadari apa yang diucapkannya. Yang dibacanya dalam novel? Hyukjae itu **_NAMJA _**'kan? Dan "hambatan dalam menjalin hubungan" yang ada dalam novel yang dibacanya itu, sudah jelas itu novel _romance _'kan? Dan Hyukjae menyadari hal itu.

"…aku tau novel yang kubaca sangat tidak _manly_, tapi mau bagaimana lagi…" kesal Hyukjae entah pada siapa sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibir _plump _nya. Burung yang tadi hinggap di jemarinya sudah terbang entah kemana.

"Pfft, aku baru tau ada _namja _yang suka membaca novel dengan _genre romance_."

Hyukjae berbalik dan membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang berbicara. Seorang _namja _dengan seragam yang sama dengannya membuka pintu menuju atap dan melangkah masuk. Tunggu, orang itu…?

"Kau…_nuguseyo_?" tanya Hyukjae dengan wajah bingung. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat _namja _itu. _Namja _itu begitu tampan dengan rambut berantakannya yang berwarna cokelat yang sedikit lebih tua dari rambutnya dan iris mata hitam. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tipis. Kulitnya _tan _dan tubuhnya kekar—meski tak sekekar _namjachingu_ nya. Dan seragamnya sedikit berantakan.

"_Oya_? Ah, iya. Lee Donghae _imnida_, kelas 1-C. Aku baru masuk hari ini, tidak aneh jika kau tidak mengenalku," balas _namja _itu dengan senyum manis terukir di bibir tipisnya. Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengangguk.

_Oh? Anak baru yang tadi pagi Siwon _hyung _ceritakan_, pikir Hyukjae.

"Aku—"

"Lee Hyukjae, kelas 1-A," potong Donghae. Hyukjae membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Donghae. Kenapa _namja _ini bisa tau?

"Kau lupa ya? Yah, penampilanku memang sedikit berbeda sih…" ucap _namja _itu. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu—sisir?—dan sebuah kacamata ber-_frame _tebal berwarna hitam. Ia merapikan rambutnya dan memakai kacamata tersebut, tak lupa merapikan seragamnya. Dalam beberapa menit, Hyukjae dengan mudahnya mengenali _namja _itu.

"Kau…_namja _culun tadi pagi…" ucap Hyukjae dengan wajah _shock_. _Shock_? Tentu, ia tak pernah membayangkan seorang _namja _culun yang pastinya menjadi target _bully_, ternyata adalah seorang _namja _super tampan yang bahkan bisa saja menyaingi _namjachingu_ nya. _Namja _itu tertawa kecil dan melepas "_aksesoris_" yang membuatnya menjadi culun—dengan kata lain kembali menjadi keren.

"Ekspresi wajahmu benar-benar manis dan keluhanmu tadi... kau tidak salah pakai seragam?" goda Donghae. Hyukjae mendengus dan berbalik. Ia kesal, _namja _bernama Donghae itu menyebalkan. Baru bertemu tapi sudah menggodanya begitu saja.

"_Oya_, kau ngambek _eoh_? Hmm, manis…"

_Deg_

Aneh, mendengar komentar _namja _itu, entah kenapa jantung Hyukjae berdetak _sedikit _lebih kencang dari biasanya. Hanya **_sedikit_**.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Hug_

"! Apa-apaan ka—?!"

Hyukjae berbalik dan…tebak apa?

_Chu_

Dicuri. _First Kiss _Hyukjae dicuri oleh _namja _asing yang entah kenapa mengetahui namanya.

"Emph!"

Hyukjae mendorong _namja _itu sekuat tenaga hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah. Hyukjae menatap _namja _itu dengan…kesal? Malu? Hyukjae tak mengerti. Bibir tipis Donghae entah kenapa terasa begitu lembut dan…bagaikan bagian dari diri Hyukjae yang menghilang…? Oke, ini membingungkan.

Donghae menyentuh bibirnya dan tersenyum licik. Ia menatap Hyukjae dengan mata _evil _nya dan melempar kartu pelajar Hyukjae. Spontan, Hyukjae menerima kartu pelajarnya yang hilang sejak pagi.

"Dari reaksimu, tampaknya itu _first kiss _mu ya? Tapi, kurasa itu bukan benar-benar _first kiss _mu…" ucap Donghae diakhiri tawa mengejek. Hyukjae menatap Donghae kesal. Ia ingin memukul _namja pervert _kurang ajar yang berani merebut _first kiss _nya, namun ia takut dekat-dekat dengan _namja _itu. Ia takut detak jantungnya yang tadinya hanya _sedikit _lebih cepat dan kini menjadi _jauh _lebih cepat terdengar oleh Donghae. Ia tak mau dianggap menikmati ciuman dari _namja _asing di hadapannya.

"…hei, kau bosan dengan hubunganmu yang begitu mulus 'kan?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dan mengangguk pelan. Donghae tersenyum—Hyukjae tak bisa memprediksi senyum apa yang dibuat Donghae—dan melangkah mendekati Hyukjae. Hyukjae segera mundur, namun dengan cepat Donghae menahannya.

"Aku bisa menghapus rasa bosanmu…"

Wajah Donghae mendekati telinga Hyukjae yang mulai memerah karena Donghae berada begitu dekat dengannya. Oke, reaksi yang aneh, karena Hyukjae hanya merasakan reaksi seperti ini dengan Siwon. Bahkan, saat dengan Siwon, hanya wajahnya yang memerah, tidak sampai ke telinga seperti jika bersama Donghae. Aneh! Hyukjae baru bertemu _namja _ini tadi pagi—itupun dengan wujud culun—dan baru tau bahwa ia begitu keren beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jadikan aku _namjachingu _gelapmu…" bisik Donghae. Ia menjauh melihat telinga Hyukjae yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tak begitu merah dan menatap Hyukjae. Bingung, Donghae bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Hyukjae bingung dari raut wajahnya.

"Ck, _babo_. Tapi, yah…itulah yang membuatmu manis." komentar Donghae. Hyukjae tak peduli dengan Donghae yang menyebutnya manis atau apa, saat ini ia hanya sedang kebingungan dengan maksud dari ucapan Donghae. _Namjachingu _gelap? Apa maksudnya? Maksudnya, Hyukjae menjadikan Donghae _namjachingu _ jika ia berada di tempat gelap? Atau Donghae menjadi _namjachingu _Hyukjae jika malam hari?

"Jadikan aku selingkuhanmu, dan kau tak akan merasa bosan." ucap Donghae dengan senyum manis.

"Selingkuhan…?"

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

"_M-mwo_?! Selingkuhan?!"

**_To be continue_**

_Long time no see_~

Oke, pendek ya? _Mianhae_~

Lama ga buat ff Haehyuk (lama ga baca juga sih), belakangan lagi sibuk, ohohoho~

Hmm, di ffn jarang ff Haehyuk ya?

(Gatau pastinya sih, menurut status HHS aja)

Ayo _author_-_author _ff Haehyuk, ramaikan ffn dong~

Kalo saya sih cuma orang numpang lewat dengan ff Haehyuk abal-abal, kkk

Umm, adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan **review?**

Semakin jarang _silent readers_, semakin cepat update (mungkin, kkk)

Tapi kalau soal panjangnya sih…yaaaa, berharaplah saya ada niat buat yang panjang.


End file.
